lexxs_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ti'Kiah Anderson
| hometown=Fort Wayne, Indiana | occupation = Middle School Teacher | season=Peru – The Inca Empire | tribes= | place= ?/18 | challenges=0 | votesagainst=0 | days= N/A | }} Ti'Kiah Anderson is a contestant from Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire. Profile Ti'Kiah Anderson was born in Fort Wayne, Indiana. Raised an only child by erudite Creole parents, she was taught good morals and motivated herself toward academic success. Five years after she was bestowed valedictorian at Bishop Dwenger High School, she graduated from Purdue University with dual Master's degrees in Journalism and Psychology, and a minor in Sociology. She also was an editor-in-chief for The Communicator, the university's newspaper. A former youth counselor and social worker, not only will Anderson utilize her fortes in mediation and communication as a strategy to dominate, she applies those skills to heart as a middle school social studies teacher. On instructional days, she wakes up at 6:00 A.M. to commute to the school and proceeds to tackle ten hours filled with pubescent teens, parents, lesson plans, and faculty meetings before returning home to grade papers throughout the evening. Even so, she makes time to spend with her loving family. Despite coming across as naïve amid the outdoors, occasional family bonding trips to Louisiana and its bayous have readied her for the myriad of bugs, humid climate, and inexplicable surprises Survivor will throw at her. Anderson's hobbies include chess, engineering, humanitarian aid, reading mystery novels, and telling funny stories. An avid Survivor fan, she describes herself as "a painfully passionate worker bee not afraid of overthrowing the queen of the hive". Her biggest achievement in life is placing 21st out of 175 contestants in the 1984 Scripps National Spelling Bee. She thinks the biggest challenge in this competition is putting on a stone-cold poker face. She believes the Sole Survivor title will be given to her because of her alacrity to try new ideas, her relatable public image, and her no-fail enlightenment, a President Richard Nixon proverb, "Never give up and sit down and grieve. Find another way." She wants to be on LEXX'S SURVIVOR to explore a multitude of cultures, learn to handle pressure under stressful situations, and win the $1 million to save toward her sons' college expenses. Anderson lives in Fort Wayne with her happily married husband Gus, and two sons Ray and Thomas. Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire 'Voting History' Post-Survivor Trivia *Ti'Kiah is the first contestant to have their name spelled with an apostrophe. *Ti'Kiah is the first and only Creole-American contestant on LEXX'S SURVIVOR and in the Survivor franchise to date. *Ti'Kiah shares the record with Dante Sanchéz and Francis Wisenbaker as the first African-American contestants on LEXX'S SURVIVOR. *Ti'Kiah is the oldest female member of the original Inti tribe. *Ti'Kiah is the first contestant and first female contestant from Indiana. *Ti'Kiah's luxury item is a replica of her wedding ring. Category:Survivor: Peru – The Inca Empire Category:Peru – The Inca Empire Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:African-American Contestants Category:Creole-American Contestants Category:Indiana Contestants Category:Inti Tribe Category:1970 births Category:December births